


Trust

by anxiousgeek



Category: doctor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He trusts Rose with his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

He was completely taken by her.

It was the only way he could express what he felt for her without admitting that he loved her.

He did love her but he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it.

He’d never been in love with one of his companions before.

So he tried not to think about it too much and tried to do whatever she wanted.

Which, right now, was to move harder. Or at least, that’s what he could hear her moan through strangled gasps.

He knew the TARDIS would probably hate him, that none of his other regenerations had ever done this but there was something about Rose that made sex against the door of the control room completely irresistible.

So he kissed her and thrust into her harder, slamming her up against the door.

“I’m not hurting you,” he asked, “am I?”

“No.” She squeaked. Oh Heavens she squeaked and panted and made little whimpers when he angled himself just right.

“Uh.”

Like that.

She was wonderful.

Pressed up against him, her skin so soft on his, nipples tight against his chest, legs wrapped around him. Her whole body squeezing him hard.

Fantastic.

Just wow.

“Doctor.” It was whispered, a harsh, strained sound that impacted through his body.

He groaned.

“Theta.” He said softly. He moved so his mouth was right by her ear. “Call me Theta.”

“Uh.”

Another whimper as he continued to move hard against her.

He bit on her ear lobe.

“Theta.” She moaned.

He lost it. The sound of his name on her lips broke him and he slammed her back into the door before breaking completely.

He was aware on some level that Rose had cried out, that she was shaking, coming, sobbing too but his entire world had stopped and he really wasn’t able to do anything else but fall apart.

He slid down to the floor and they tumbled ungracefully into a heap.

“We broke the door.” He said after a couple of minutes. As much as he enjoyed the sound of her exhausted, ragged breathing, he had to talk, had to check something.

“You,” she stopped to continue breathing.

“I told you my name.”

“Yeah.” She pulled her leg from under him and moved to lie next to him.

“It’s been a while since anyone called me that. Even longer since I asked to be called that.”

“Why now?” She asked. “Why me?”

“Because.”

“Because?”

“Yep.” He grinned and jumped to his feet, his nudity not deterring him at all. “I trust you with it.” He said suddenly and seriously looking down at her, as she lay naked and exhausted at his feet.

She wasn’t even blushing. She was completely comfortable with him looking at her like this. Completely comfortable that he had done this to her. She trusted him like that.

That’s why.

“I love you.” He said quietly, he couldn’t stop himself. Couldn’t deny it from her, even if he tried to deny it from himself.

She smiled at him and reached out for a hand off the floor. He pulled her to her feet and she kissed him on the cheek.

“Love you too.”

He grinned and gathered up their clothes.

“Come on, bed.” He said. “Sorry love,” he patted the main console of the TARDIS, “I’ll fix the door later.”


End file.
